1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a method of operating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of operating a semiconductor device including a variable resistance device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a need for memory devices that have high storage capacity and consume less power has increased, research is being conducted into next-generation memory devices that are not only non-volatile but also do not need to be refreshed. Such a next-generation memory device is desired to have high integration characteristics similar to those of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristics similar to those of flash memory, high-speed operating characteristics similar to those of static RAM (SRAM), and so on. Recently, much attention has been paid to next-generation memory devices, such as phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and resistive RAM (RRAM). From among these next-generation memory devices, RRAM is based on the phenomenon that a path along which current flows is generated thus lowering electrical resistance when a sufficiently high voltage is applied to a nonconductive material. In this case, once the path is generated, the path may be canceled or regenerated by applying an adequate voltage to the nonconductive material.